Welcome to TND, Kuki
by DreamerJullie911
Summary: Kuki will meet her friends in TND. Will things go right, or she won't be good enough?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi hi, I'm here and thisis my new fanfiction :D Hope u enjoy guys!**_

**Kuki's **

_It was my decommissioning day. All my friends had been decommissioned a few days ago. I really miss them. I know that they don't remember me, but I wish I could talk to them. In a few moments I'll have my hall life messed just because I'm a cruddy teenager now. wow, Iit sounds like wally. I miss him. I just wanted to say how much I need him and how much I lo-_

" It's your time Kuki. You better go" Said Fanny, with a smile. Does she likes seeing me sad? I don't really understand why she is smiling.

" Okay" I said sadly

The decomissioning room was different than I thought. It's white and huge. Wait, why there are a lot of teens in here? Well, I don't reallyknow what's going on. Thank God my friends are here to watch me being decom... Wait! What!

"Guys! Guys!" I run up to them and give them a hug. I can belive they are here. Wait, why are they here?

"Kooks!" Said Wally

"Yay you remember me! Wait, what?" Said I

"I explain." Said Hogie. " Now that you turned 13 and you can joy TND with us!"

"Oh I missed you so much , girl!" Said Abby, my best friend

"Me too Abby. Wait, where is Nigel?"

"Talking to his new girlfriend." Hogie said

"Girlfriend? Who is she?"

**This was the first chapter, I'll update Review! Kisses and hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, I'm here again! Thank u for the reviews!Love love love u! Do not own KND! Neither TND._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_jdjdjnd: OH MY GOD, I LOVE U TOO HONEY!_**

**_SonicShane97: Thank u so much for the review, you gave me a fabulous idea! I'll try to capture the emotions and I'll do longer chapters! kiSSES!_**

**_No POV_**

_Kuki looked at Nigel and he was talking to..._

"Rachel!" said kuki "I knew it! They are an **amazing** couple!"

"Kuki"

"Will they merry? I bet that they will" kuki

"Kuki!"

"And guess what? I will be the-"

"**KUKI!"** screamed Wally

"Oh what?" said kuki

"How was your test?" he said

"Test? What test?"

_**Kuki's Pov**_

_What were they talking about? A test? Is it a math test? Oh if it's a math test I'm toast, because I don't like math. But I'm a really good dancer. I can dance ballet and... OH I do like musicals I could be an actress or something like that. Wait... What was the question?_

_"_The test kuki. Before you joy TND you make a test, and interview and then a selection. If you pass you joy TND. If you not you are decommissioning" Said Abby preocupied

"I...I didn't do any selection, nor interview nor test. What are you talking about?"

They looked preocupied at each other. Then Nigel came with Rachel.

"Hi dear friend kuki" Said Nigel

"Hi Kuki, guess who's the new coupl-"

"She didn't do the selection, Rachel" Said Hogie

"What?! Impossible"

"NO RACHEL! IT'S POSSIBLE! SHE DIDN'T THE TEST!" screamed wally

"Wally, calm down!" Said Nigel " Kuki, Is it true? You didn't do any test? Didn't you did an interview or something like that to joy TND?"

"No, I didn't. I don't even know what you are talking about." I said

_ They looked at each other agin. Abby was really sad; Hogie was frustrated; Nigel and Rachel were thoughtful; Wally was angry. He was really angry. I think I've never seen he in thet way. By the way what's happening?_

"Kuki. You'd better come with me." Said Rachel

"If you say so"

_We walked up a huge door, in it was written:_ **Command Base of**** TND**. _We entrer the door and I saw Fanny with the same smile on her face. Now I understand why she was smiling. She was happy because I'd started joying TND. _

_"_Fanny we have a problem. Kuki didn't do the selection" Rachel said

_Suddently the smile dessapered_

_"_WHAT! NO WAY"

"There is a way." Rachel said " What will we do now?"

"Well... she need to do the selection." Said the preocupied Fanny. "Tomorrow you and other four ex KND members will be tested. You have to be in the moombase at 7:00 am. You will have all the instructions tomorrow. May the odds be ever in your favor."

_**Kuki's Pov**_

_Okay... Okay kuki, keep calm. It's just a selection. I can be selected. I can do it. Right?_

"Kuki! What did she say? Will you joy TND?" Asked Nigel

"I'll participate in the selection tomorrow" I said

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well... You'd better be prepared." Said Hogie

"I know. Hey where's wally?" I asked

"In the garden." said abby

_I walked into the garden and saw Wally. Is he kinda... depressed or something? I'll talk to him._

**Did you lik_ed it? I know it's not that longer but it's the middle of the night and I do need to get some sleep. Kisses and Hugs!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guuys. I'm here again! This chapter will have a lot of 3/4 stuff! Hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**Wally's Pov**_

_I was sitting on a bench thinking about the last things that happened: I was anxious about having Kuki back; I saw Kuki again; And now I lost her again.I hate it. I really hate it. Now she'll be decommissioned and will never remember my name. Be a teen sucks a lot._

_"_Wally" I heard a female voice behiind me "Can we talk?"

_Oh no. It's Kuki. What I'll say? Well... it's suppose to be easy, I know her since ah was 6. So, why this is so difficult for me? I'm the bravest boy in TND. OH WALLY, JUST TALK TO HER!_

"Ummm... S-sure"

"Wally! I have good news! I'll make the TND selection!" she said

"Really? That's good" I said not being so happy 'bout it

"What's the problem? Didn't you like it?"

"No, I just... Look Kuki, you know that you have to be preparad if you want to be selected, right?"

"Yeah, course. Do you think I'm not prepared?" She saddly asked me

"No, I just want to make sure you are. Cause I can't lose you again, and there are so many-"

"What did you just said? You can't lose... me?" She said with a smile

_Why do I have to be so dumb? And now she probably thinks I'm stupid. Oh crud I'm blushing as hell._

"Ummm... I said... I said that... WE can't lose you, yeah, we can't lose u cause... you're really important for the team"

_ Man,that was close..._

"Oh. Okay. I think I'll see you tomorrow" She said a bit dissapointed

_Why do I have to be so coward? Why can't I just say that to her I like her? Oh how I hate this crud! I have to do something 'bout it_

_"_Ummm... Kooks?"

"Yes, Wally"

_Say something cool, wally! You have to! You need to! Ask her something! Anything!_

"How was your day?"

_Am I demented or something? Oh of course I am, I have a crush with my best friend. She smiled and put her head on my shoulder as I blushed._

"Well,even with the twists my day was pretty cool. How was yours?"

_ Terrible_

"Fine"

_We stayed in awkward silence for a few minutes. I wondered how it will be when the Kuki is an official member of the TND, until I remembered ... there is a possibility that she may not be selected for TND. She is wonderful in all senses,but fighting._

"Do you already know who are your opponents?"

_She removed her head from my shoulder to answer my question_

"No, I'll just know tomorrow morning in the moonbase"

"What time?" I asked

"7:00 am. Why?"

"I'll be there"

_ She started to is she giggling? Wait... Did I just flirt with Kuki? Oh crud! But she's smiling. Is it a good thing? I don't know. I just know that I have to make something about it._

"Umm.. I mean... We'll be there... you know, the team" I said awkwardly

"Yeah, I see. Bye Wally"

_She kissed my cheek and left. Wow. She kissed me! I know that was in the cheek but it's still a kiss. Right? Well... I think I'll see her tomorrow with the others._

* * *

**In the enter room**

_**No Pov**_

"Does she really has to do it Fanny? You know that she isn't that fighter" Rachel said

"Yes, I do. But... these are the rules. I can do nothing" she answered

"Speacking of Kuki, where is she?" Asked Abby

"Right there." Nigel said while he was pointing to Kuki

"Yeah, she's coming here with a smile on her face" Hogie smirk

Kuki walked over to the group of teenagers and said

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Just the sky" Hogie said "Haha, got it?What's up, the sky. Because the sky is up"

"We got it, Hogie" Said Nigel "And was really funny, wasn't Fanny?"

... few seconds leter...

"OOOHHH hahahaha I got it Nigel" Abby laughed

"Oh now you laugh!" Hogie said angry

Everyone started laughing but Hogie

"I'm serious." He said "Really" He said again, but now with a smile on his face

* * *

**_Hi guys_****_, this was chapter numbah 3 ( :D ) and I hope you enjoyed it. As you can see I update really soon. Kisses and Hugs. Review Review Review Review Review._**


End file.
